A gas lift valve may be implemented in a gas lift system, for example, to control flow of lift gas into a production tubing conduit. As an example, a gas lift valve may be located in a gas lift mandrel, which may provide for communication with a lift gas supply, for example, in an annulus (e.g., between production tubing and casing). Operation of a gas lift valve may be determined, for example, by preset opening and closing pressures in the tubing or annulus.